Woodland
Default Flag.png 'Etymology' The name of the country describes its territory. At first, territory should be named "Crystal Valley". In British times, separatistic movement called "Crystal Republic". Every one was sure that country should be named that. But in last moment, government declared about creatiing "Woodland". Socialist Dictatorship.png 'History' The history of contry take place since British decolonisation. Woodland just was a small province without any civilization. Everything changed, when in 1881 Woodland become independet. People thought about government type so long. They choose republic. Like other British ex-colonies, Woodland was "Dominion"- puppet country under control of Britain. In 1930 year, nationalistic movement tried to took control of all country. Woodland joined to Axies with Germany, Italy,Japan, Romania and others. Woodland was captured by Canada in 1939. In 1945, Woodland become fully indepedent country. Party "People.Fatherland.Unity" took up the government. Woodland join NATO in 1950 year, to protect itself from Cuba and USSR. Theocratic Republic.png 'Administrative division' Woodland devided into 50 districts. Every district have autonomy government and regulation laws. Regional government can reject some laws, but not all. Every region set its individual retriement age, pension size, schoolarship, minimum wage and another. Democracy.png 'Policy' 1. Constitution Constitution describes Woodland as "Federal Democratic Right Social Republican State". Constitution guarantees protection of human rights and freedom. 2. Parlament Now parlament made up from 2 Chambers. Low Chamber- is Congress. Congress made from 100 deputates elected every 3 years on national elections. Elections goes in some tours. Every tour 1 party, which took last place, retired. In last tour, 4 parties destrebute 100 mandates among them. Upper Chamber- is Senate. Senate made from 50 deputates elected every 3 years on regional elections. Elections goes in some tours. Every tour 1 or 2 candidate,which took last place, retired. In last tour, 2 candidates fight for the win. 3. Parties Liberal Democratic Community- right-centre, Liberal Union of Right Conservatives- right, Conservative Christian Democratic Movement- right, Christian-Democratic, traditianolist Green Citizens Movement -- left-centre, Green Social-Democracy United Marxist Party- ultra-left, Communistic Socialist Public Movement- left, democratic Socialistic National Movement of Woodland- right, fascist English National Group- nationalistic, separatists French National Movement - nationalisti, separatists Social-Democratic Progressive Movement- left-centre, Social-Democracy Libertarian Party- ultra-right, Libertarian Centrist Public Movemen- centre, populistic Pensioners Party- right-centre, Social-Conservative Pirate Party- centrist, internet freedom Constitutional Republic.png Economy 1. Mining 1.1. Coal Despite country reject caol energy, Woodland countinue mining Coal and export it abroad. 1.2 Uranum Officialy, Woodland dosen`t habe nuclear weapon. but on the territory of Woodland there is a lot of uranum is mining. This Uranum goes on export abroad 2. Idustry 2.1 Petrochemistry Woodland makes a lot of gasoline, despite lack of oil. all oil is importing from other counries and processed in gasoline. Thi is the reason, why gasoline in Woodland is very cheap (0.15$\lit.) 2.2 MIC MIC (millitary Idustrial Complex) is very important party of economy for Woodland. Law let people have a revolver, handgun, semi-automatic refile and shootguns. People use this right activly. Another hand of this is export. But export of munition is very low in compeare with gasoline 2.3 Heavy Industry Steel and aluminium is producing here. But all bauxit is import. Producing of this metals do producing of cars, smartphones, techincs very cheap. 3. Agriculture Woodland produce food. For examples wine, bread, meal, beer, cheese and another. But in shops, buyers can find domestic and import products Millitary The millitary of Woodland made up from contracted young people from 18 to 40 years old. In army goes immigrats, unemplyed, poor people, homeless and just patriots. Now, in military contracted 15,000 people, 188 tanks with 5 people per tank, 13 aircrafts with 1 pilot per Aircraft, 3 ships with 10 people on board. Besides millitary, Woodland have its own National Guardy made up from 1,000 people and military police with 800 people. Total: 17 756 people 'Problems and issues ' 1. National discord French and english ethical groups can`t make a peace and always try to set theirselves above other nations. Administrative division set frenchmans ans english people in different regions. On the map- purple- french regions, red- english. 2. Ecology Despite national project "Clean house" , which was developed for cleaning air and streets of cities, polution is still a big problem. 3. Corruption Anti-Corruption department declares about 6% corruption. But some months ago it declares about 15-20% corruption. Corruption in Woodland is unstable. 'Culture ' 1.TV TV in Woodland is private. Government controls only some regional channels. Popular TV chanels 1. 1CJ (News) 2. PlayGoal (Sport) 3. AniMe (Child Cartoons) 4. RMU (Agitation\Propoganda) 5. Yellowstone (Agitation\Propoganda) 2. Newspaper Newspapers isn`t very popular and it has many agitation of political parties. Sometimes in newspapers can be placed сompositions of unfamous writters. 3. Education Education is private. Children go to Kindergarten in 3 years. after that in 5 years thy must go in basic school. After 4 Year, they pass exam. If pupil fail this exam, it can be exludet from school. After 9 Years, pupils can go to college or stay untill 11 Year. Dictatorship.png Sport sport is very popular. Every locality must have 1 stadium. Cities must have 1 Soccer stadium, 1 Ice Ring, 1 baseball stadium. Top Soccer Clubs: 1. Foresters (Crystal Town) 2. Veliage (Delure) 3. Arsenal (Middle) 4. Diamond (Crystal Town) 5. Marselliesa (Foretville) Category:Nations in North America